Serenade of the Lonely Demon
by Agent Dark Moose
Summary: [DEAD 9.11.05] When one leads a life like Yuusuke's, the greatest reward would just be a moment to relax. But with a mate who's pregnant, a former girlfriend that wants revenge, and several demons that just want him dead, what's a hanyou to do?
1. Blood Curse

**Disclaimer:** **Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump, FUNimation, etc. However, I _do _own the idea for this story. Plagiarism will not be tolerated.**

**Warning(s): **If you didn't bother reading the summary, you might not know that **this will contain _extreme_ yaoi**. Yuusuke/Hiei Also, there will probably be **OOC-ness**... Gomen ne! To wrap it all up, there's a **lemon** in the first chapter... Great, ne?

Whoo. Well, I've decided to try my hand at an _intense_ yaoi story. Not a fluffy thing... **_Intense_**. Sounds fun, huh? n.n

Please note that this is the first time I'm trying some of these things. (Mainly the lemon.) Basically, this whole story's going to be an experiment and learning experience for me... Yay...?

Don't kill me if it's utterly horrible. o.o; I'm trying...

* * *

**Blood Curse**

A stifled moan escaped the figure as he limped through the forest, one of his clawed hands clutching his stomach while the other groped blindly for something to steady its owner with. The rain cascading down from the heavens caused his normally spiky hair to obey the laws of physics for once, the ebony strands clinging to the sides of his face. The scent of blood radiated from him, though it was dimmed by the water which poured over the land.

The person suddenly stumbled and fell to the ground, the impact electing a yelp from him. He pushed himself to his knees, ignoring the mud that now covered his cloak. He made to stand only to collapse once more when another wave of nausea washed over him as the tightness in his abdomen increased.

But the park was close... And then...

Where could he go? He had no home in the Ningenkai... He had no home at all, come to think of it...

Perhaps... He could find shelter with another member of the Reikai Tantei...

His first choice was Yuusuke. Yuusuke, the half-breed Ma-Zoku that he had claimed as a mate. He would surely help him...

As another groan came from him, he shook his head. No, the hanyou wouldn't be able to understand. Kuwabara, the other ningen, was out of the question, along with the elderly psychic...

...Kurama. The kitsune could help. He'd easily comprehend this without asking too much...

The edge of the forest was now in sight, the human park visible beyond it. And then he would go to Kurama's.

xXx

Kurama's head snapped up, immediately forgetting about the history essay he had been working on. His emerald gaze turned to the window, his acute senses picking up the energy of his comrade, though he couldn't help but notice how a familiar metallic scent clung to him.

Shrugging the matter off, the former Youko stood from his desk chair and made his way to the window, which he unlatched and opened quickly. A few moments later, a drenched and lethargic hiyoukai entered the room, though without his usual grace. In fact, once he had fully gotten inside, his legs shuddered before giving out beneath him.

The fox was instantly at his side, concern for his friend playing in his eyes. "Hiei! What's wrong?"

The other demon could only whimper as he curled up into a fetal position, his arms wrapped securely around his abdomen. Kurama had long since detected that the blood-scent was coming from him, though he could find no wound. Though, judging by his position, it was most likely his stomach that was injured.

Skillfully, as if this wasn't the first time that Hiei had come to him while hurt, the kitsune removed the thick black cloak, finding that there was no trace of the garnet liquid on it. Surely, if the wound was causing him so much pain, there would be mass amounts of blood, right...?

Frowning, Kurama pulled the Jaganshi's shirt up slightly, his eyes widening when he saw not so much as a scratch on the pale skin beneath it. Not even a bruise... Hesitantly, he placed one of his hands on Hiei's torso, though he instantly drew back when he felt how firm and tense the muscles were beneath it. Another whining noise escaped Hiei as he curled up once more, his crimson eyes shut tightly in pain.

It was then that the kitsune noticed how damp his pants seemed to be, and he knew for a fact that it wasn't from the rain.

Kurama tried to push down the unsettling thoughts that were making themselves known in his mind, instead focusing on what he was about to do. This may as well have been classified as violating another's mate, but... Hiei was like a younger brother to him, and he simply _had _to know... Even though it would confirm his worst fears.

With shaking fingers, the former Youko reached up to the hem of Hiei's pants and began to work them lower. However, once he registered what he was seeing, Kurama lept to his feet and took several steps back, one hand raising up to cover his mouth as he felt the urge to retch.

There was blood streaming down Hiei's legs.

Kurama shook his head slowly, forcing himself to speak. "Hiei... H-How...? W-Why is...?"

"T... The K-Koorime blood..." the hiyoukai replied between gasps. "Because of m-my Koorime blood... this happens... But it's worse than usual... due to their mating s-season taking place now..."

Kurama could only gape at his comrade, nearly unable to comprehend such an absurd situation. But when he thought about it, it _did _make sense that the genes of the ice maidens would affect him like this, especially during the mating season...

And if the former Youko recalled correctly, the only way to relieve him from the pain...

...would be to mate.

The kitsune groaned before approaching Hiei, once again kneeling down beside him. "Hiei, you have to go to Yuusuke. He's the only one that can help you."

Almost invisibly, the Jaganshi nodded, though as he returned his pants to their original position and tried to stand, he could only take two or three steps before he collapsed against the fox's bed. Kurama stood quickly before he sighed. "I'll drive you to Genkai-san's temple. Yuusuke said that he was spending the night there... Besides, you're in no condition to make it there by yourself."

A quarter of an hour later, Kurama had the hiyoukai wrapped in a thick blanket and in the backseat of his mother's van. (Shiori had long since gone to bed, as it was nearly midnight.) Hurriedly, he backed down the driveway and sped off to the elderly woman's residence, trying to ignore the muffled wails coming from Hiei.

After roughly seven minutes, the kitsune parked the car at the bottom of the seemingly endless flight of stairs that lead to the temple entrance. As quickly as he could, Kurama ran to the back door and lifted the Jaganshi from the seat and into his arms, his actions gentle so as to not harm him any further.

The fox dashed up the steps, reaching the top in a matter of minutes. Paying no attention to the demon-sensing wards that flared slightly upon their arrival, he charged through the doors. He located Yuusuke and Genkai in the arcade, while Yukina was off in her own private bedroom. (This was probably for the better, as Hiei had still refused to tell her that he was in fact the brother she was searching for.)

Kurama began to navigate through the maze-like halls of the temple, following the reiki of the detective. Kicking the arcade doors open with his foot, he ran inside, unable to keep the small amount of panic welling inside of him down. He spotted the raven-haired hanyou over by the _janken_ console, cursing as the game beat him yet again. Kurama hurried over to him, his footfalls drawing his friend's attention away from the screen and to himself instead.

Instantly, Yuusuke's chocolate-colored eyes widened when he took in the Jaganshi's condition. "H-Hiei...! What the hell happened to him, Fox-Boy!"

Kurama winced slightly as he registered the detective's accusing tone. As Genkai came up to them, he explained the situation softly, ignoring the fact that Hiei's talons were imbedding themselves in his chest as the agony increased.

Through all of this, Yuusuke could only gape at him. Once the kitsune had finished, he was the first to speak up. "So... Let me see if I've got this all down right. Right now, Hiei's in major heat because of his Koorime blood, or something, and the only to stop the pain is for us to make love?"

"Hai, Yuusuke-kun... I'm sorry, but it's the-." Kurama started, but the hanyou cut him off.

"What the hell are you apologizing for? You think I'd **mind** doing this?" he replied, a hentai grin slipping onto his visage. "Besides, if it'll help him, I wouldn't think twice about it."

Slowly, a relieved smile graced Kurama's lips before the elderly psychic next to them spoke up. "Keh, Dimwit. I've got a spare room that you could use. It has a Western-style bed in it, so that might make it... easier."

Yuusuke nodded as he took the whimpering Jaganshi from his friend, having to untangle his claws from Kurama's shirt first. "Whatever you say, 'Grandma'."

xXx

The detective exhaled deeply as the door slid shut behind him. He leaned against it, trying to empty any of the uncertain thoughts from his mind, including Kurama's parting phrase of, "Be extremely careful, Yuusuke."

His gaze wandered over to Hiei, who was curled up on the bed, groaning quietly. He walked over, sitting beside him before he raised a hand to the hiyoukai. Yuusuke began to stroke him on the head as if he were a puppy, laughing softly when Hiei's moans subsided in exchange for a purring noise. "You like that, don't you?"

One of Hiei's crimson orbs peeked open to look up at him as he nudged the detective's hand slightly. His reply was a bit muffled, seeing as most of him was still smothered in the blanket that Kurama had wrapped him in. "...Mmmrh hmrrf."

Yuusuke allowed a small grin to appear on his face before he gently lifted the Jaganshi onto his lap. He fell back to the mattress, holding Hiei close to himself. It was then that he noticed how much his mate seemed to be suffering, judging by the expression on his visage. "...It really hurts, doesn't it?"

Hiei nodded before burying his face in the hanyou's shoulder, finding himself greatly comforted when Yuusuke placed a hand on his tense stomach, the warmth helping the pained area relax a bit. The two sat in silence for several seemingly-endless minutes, Yuusuke's actions focused only on soothing his companion.

After ten minutes had passed, the youth spoke, breaking through the serene moment. "'You ready?" Once he caught Hiei's mumbled reply of 'yes', he sat up, placing the half-Koorime on the bed carefully.

As Yuusuke removed the heavy blanket, he leaned down to his lover's ear, whispering into it. "I'm sorry if I hurt you..."

"...I-It'll be fine. Just get on with it." Hiei muttered while the detective set to work on undressing him, first pulling off the Jaganshi's ripped, sleeveless shirt, followed by slipping his pants off as well.

Yuusuke flinched slightly as the metallic smell hit his nose. Needless to say, the sight of the blood coating Hiei's legs unnerved him, though he brushed the matter away as he took off his own clothes.

A few seconds later, the two were kissing each other fervently, their tongues battling for dominance while Yuusuke pressed himself against the hiyoukai. Hiei moaned softly as his mate broke away, choosing instead to move to the Jaganshi's ear, where he proceeded to nibble and tug at it with his teeth. Occasionally, his tongue would swirl over the flesh.

As Hiei continued to whine, Yuusuke started to lick his stomach, sending him into lustful spasms. One of his hands wrapped around Hiei's erection, which he began to massage, and the half-Koorime gasped softly in pleasure. Not soon after, the hanyou lowered his mouth to the other's thickness and sucked on it gently, though Hiei yelped loudly, the sound filled with longing while he bucked wildly beneath Yuusuke.

The youth sucked harder, leading to Hiei releasing into his mouth. Yuusuke swallowed the rather salty liquid hurriedly before moving his lips back to kiss the youkai. His actions were driven by pure lust, his chocolate-eyes glowing with passion.

Hiei gripped his lover tightly, unable to hide the fact that he was shuddering. "N-Now."

Yuusuke paused in his act of trailing kisses along the other's collarbone. "...'You sure?"

The Jaganshi nodded and parted his legs, his garnet-colored eyes hidden beneath half-closed lids. Carefully, and almost hesitantly, Yuusuke slid his hardened length into his lover's opening, moving slowly so as to not harm him. (Not to mention that by taking his time, he was giving Hiei the most amount of pleasure possible.)

Hiei's back arched, a lust-filled moan erupting past his lips as the hanyou began to thrust himself in and out, though he held back as he heard the whimpering coming from his mate.

However, the hiyoukai spoke again, this time with a pleading tone in his voice. It was obvious that he was overwhelmed with the delightful feeling. "...H-Harder... Faster, Y-Yuusuke..."

The detective bit his lip before tentatively complying, gradually increasing the speed and intensity of his actions. He nearly faltered when Hiei screamed his name, though he pulled himself together and continued.

Eventually, Yuusuke paused to release into the Jaganshi. The white, hot fluid spilled down his shaft, dripping down his legs. As the heated liquid filled him, Hiei let out another moan, though this time louder than before.

After several moments, Yuusuke extracted himself from his mate before collapsing on top of him. His raven-colored bangs clung to his face with sweat while his eyes closed. "D... Did I hurt you?"

"Hn... No." Hiei murmured while curling up underneath the hanyou, his crimson orbs shutting as well. "...You could never..."

They were silent for a few minutes, giving the appearance that they were sleeping already. Yet that illusion was broken when Hiei spoke once more. "...Yuusuke?"

"...Yeah, Firefly?" the youth replied, trying his best to conceal a yawn.

A small, fleeting smile flickered upon the youkai's visage at the use of the nickname, though it disappeared as soon as it had come. "Hn. ...Thanks." He frowned slightly; the word had seemed foreign coming from himself.

"No problem. Any time, you know?" Yuusuke's voice was laden with a bit of a hentai tone, but it vanished with his next words. "You know that I love you, right?"

Hiei didn't have a chance to respond to this, though with good reason; he had fallen asleep moments before. Yuusuke grinned at this while his fingers entwined themselves in the Jaganshi's ebony hair, soon letting the bliss of his dreams claim him as well.

* * *

**Ending Notes**: ...Wow. I can't believe I actually wrote that. o.o; It must've been confusing, no doubt... Especially the lemon, seeing as it was the first time I wrote one. n.n; I hope that a few people liked it... I know that I enjoyed writing it! 

I still can't decide if I'm going to continue this, or leave is as a one-shot. I have a plot for the longer version, though things will most certainly become more twisted.

Tell me what you think in a review, ne? Ja'!


	2. Unexpected

**Disclaimer:** **Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump, FUNimation, etc. However, I _do _own the idea for this story. Plagiarism will not be tolerated.**

**Warning(s): **If you didn't bother reading the summary, you might not know that **this will contain _extreme_ yaoi**. Yuusuke/Hiei Also, there will probably be **OOC-ness**... Gomen ne! To wrap it all up, there's a **lemon** in the first chapter... Great, ne?

Hm. It's seems that I've decided to continue this. But who would complain after seeing all of the wonderful reviews I've gotten? (Especially the one from **Rujutoshi**; it meant a lot to me that you'd bother to read this!)

I decided to change the title for this. Whee... It makes absolutely _no_ sense whatsoever, and I guess that's what I love about it... (The summary's been changed, too.)

Anyway, on with what you've been waiting for. n.n I hope that it's not _too_ bad...

* * *

**Unexpected**

Hiei awoke to the soft chirping of birds and flickering sunlight, which filtered in through the window. Even with his sleepy gaze, he could see the bright blue and cloudless sky through the blinds, and hear the slight breeze as it whistled through cracks in the wall. From what he could tell, it was turning out to be a gorgeous and absolutely perfect day.

Turning his vivid crimson orbs away from the window, Hiei looked around the rest of the room. His eyes soon landed on the clothes strewn about on the floor, and he instantly knew that one set belonged to him, considering that he was only covered with the blankets from the bed. He shivered at that thought, and pulled the sheets tighter around himself.

Almost immediately, the sheets tugged back as a voice issued from behind him.

"...Stop hoggin' the covers, Firefly..."

Hiei's head whipped around in surprise, though he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just the hanyou...

_His_ hanyou...

A small, nearly invisible smile flitted across the hiyoukai's lips before he crawled over to Yuusuke, burrowing into the youth's arms while burying his face in his chest. The detective let a short laugh escape him as he wrapped Hiei into an embrace.

The Jaganshi's eyes closed once more while Yuusuke pulled the sheets around the two of them. Indeed, it would be a wonderful day...

...Or so he thought.

.-.-.-.

"Thanks, mom! I'll see you later!"

Keiko grinned cheerily as she left the family restaurant, a cup of chicken-flavored ramen in one hand and chopsticks in the other. After shifting the small knapsack that hung off her shoulders, she set off towards the nearest subway station, eating the noodles as she went.

'_Oh, it's going to be so great to see Yuusuke and everyone else! I can't believe that the trip lasted so long...' _she thought as she held out her train pass for the guard to inspect. Once he was satisfied, he beckoned the girl into the car and directed her to a surprisingly empty seat. She sat down, thanking him happily.

The ride was a bit long, but Keiko expected that, seeing as the stop closest to Genkai's temple was on the other side of the city. However, she truthfully took no notice as she was too caught up in her memories of the vacation she had just returned from.

During the last three months, Keiko had been at her cousin's house in Hiroshima. Though the two girls were close (even for relatives), it had been years since they'd gotten a chance to see each other; so when her parents had proposed the trip, Keiko had eagerly accepted it without a second thought.

Over the stay, her cousin had somehow gotten Keiko to tell her everything that had happened recently, and she unknowingly revealed how she was longing for Yuusuke. Koiji had taken it upon herself to think up a way to get the two together, and eventually told Keiko to just confess to him. There was a chance that Yuusuke would return her feelings, but if he didn't, then Keiko would just have to move on.

A small sigh escaped the girl as she exited the train, depositing the now-empty cup and chopsticks into a nearby trash bin. She quickly navigated through the station, coming out of the building in a rather secluded area. (She had found it the first time she went to Genkai's this way, and chose to use it from then on due to the fact that hardly anyone else did. Plus, it acted as a shortcut to the temple.)

Automatically, Keiko headed to her left, towards the forest that lined the walkway. From there, she turned onto a hidden pathway that would lead her right to her destination.

'_I have to tell him today... I **have** to! It's now or never; I've been prolonging this enough as it is.' _she thought while biting her lip. She wasn't even in front of him, and she was already nervous!

Keiko reached the temple stairs after another half-hour. Taking a deep breath, she began the ascent, for once thanking the elderly psychic for having so many steps. At least this way, she'd have a few extra minutes to compose herself...

As Keiko got to the top and to the door, she made sure to check her reflection in a compact mirror. Exhaling deeply again, she stuffed it back into her pocket before heading inside.

No sooner had she been given the chance to take her shoes off when two blue-haired girls ran up to her. One was tall and had bright violet eyes. Her hair was tied back in a high pony-tail, though it still cascaded down her back. "Oh, Keiko-chan! You're back!"

"Hi, Botan! I'm so glad to see you!" the ningen girl exclaimed, returning Botan's hug. She turned her gaze to her other friend, the rather short and crimson-eyed ice apparition. "Hello, Yukina. How've things been at the temple?"

Yukina smiled shyly before replying. "Everything's wonderful, but we've missed you."

Keiko felt her cheeks tint lightly, though she brushed it off. "So, what've I missed while I was gone?"

As soon as the words had left her mouth, the two other girls exchanged quick and nervous looks. "Um... Nothing! It's all been very dull with you gone. Nothing, er, odd has happened, if that's what you mean." Botan piped up, though her tone seemed hesitant.

Keiko frowned at her friends' unusual behavior, but shrugged that matter off. She had more pressing things to do, after all. "Uh, do you know where Yuusuke is? I need to talk to him..."

The ferry girl bit her lip before speaking. "He's in the first spare room, down the hall on your right... But I really don't think that you should-!"

However, Keiko gave her no chance to complete her sentence, having already taken off down the hallway. She dashed past many doors, too overwhelmed with excitement and anxiety to walk.

The girl came to a halt in front of a door, noting that it had the words "guest room" scribbled on the framing. She took several more deep breaths to try and calm her nerves before she raised a shaking hand to the door, knocking on it sharply.

She received no answer.

Keiko tried once more, wringing her hands as she waited for some sound of movement to come from the other side. When all remained silent, she made up her mind to just go right in, even if it seemed rude. Yuusuke was probably in one of his deep sleeps, and dead to the world at the time.

Chewing on her lower lip, she set her knapsack down before gripping the woodwork of the door. With one last deep breath, she through it open and strode into the room, smiling in the way she knew that he loved.

"Yuusuke, I'm back from my trip and... and I... I..."

Even as her sentence trailed off, a high-pitched scream erupted from Keiko, her eyes wide in shock.

.-.-.-.

Yuusuke's eyes snapped open as soon as the shriek pierced the air. His grip on the hiyoukai in his arms tightened considerably as he bolted upright. This action also caused the sheets to slip down to both their hips, though the hanyou took no notice of it as he scanned around the room wildly for the source of the screech.

His chocolate-colored gaze landed on a familiar brunette girl, who was standing just inside the doorway, her hands covering her mouth. Her eyes were lined with tears as she looked at the two in what appeared to be despair.

Yuusuke could only gape at her in surprise. "K-Keiko...?"

As he spoke her name, the girl let out a muffled sob, a single tear escaping her overflowing eyes. "H... How _could_ you...?"

The detective was about to respond when he felt Hiei stir in his arms. The small youkai yawned quietly before gazing up at Yuusuke, frowning when he saw the expression his mate was wearing. "...Koi, what's wrong?" When he received no answer, he followed the hanyou's gaze only to have his own widen unnaturally.

Keiko began to approach the bed slowly, her hands having lowered themselves. She forced down another sob before speaking, her voice shaking terribly. "...H-How could you do this to me...? I thought that we h-had something...!"

Yuusuke gripped the Jaganshi protectively as she drew nearer. "Keiko, we... We never had anything like _that_! We've just been friends!"

Yet again the girl sobbed, more tears cascading down her cheeks. "How can you _say_ that? Didn't you know that I love you?"

The hanyou's eyes widened considerably, though he quickly averted his gaze. "I... I can't say that I feel the same way..."

Keiko sobbed once more before backing away, her previous intentions now forgotten. Her brown bangs shaded her eyes in an attempt to hide the tears, though it was pointless. "No, Yuusuke... N-Never mind. Forget it, okay...?"

The detective looked back up, biting his lip. "Keiko, I-."

"Yuusuke, just shut up. I'm leaving now, alright?" the girl exclaimed, turning on her heal a second later. Without giving him a chance to call her back, Keiko dashed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She could be heard running through the temple, her sobs echoing back down the hall, along with Botan's concerned voice a moment later.

Yuusuke sighed loudly, glancing down to the hiyoukai on his lap with a sad smile on his lips. "Well, that was unexpected, ne...?"

* * *

**Ending Notes:** This pales in comparison with the previous chapter, in my own opinion. From what I can tell, this story won't really have any plot, unless I choose to make Hiei pregnant, or something...

...Would I _really_ resort to that...?

...Oh, hell yeah.


	3. Revenge

**Disclaimer:** **Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump, FUNimation, etc. However, I _do _own the idea for this story. Plagiarism will not be tolerated.**

**References are made to the movie, "The Ring". In no way do I claim ownership to it.**

**Warning(s): **If you didn't bother reading the summary, you might not know that **this will contain _extreme_ yaoi -** Yuusuke/Hiei **-** **and MPREG. **Also, there will probably be **OOC-ness**... Gomen ne! To wrap it all up, there's a **lemon** in the first chapter... Great, ne?

**Chapter Dedication:** This chapter's going to be dedicated to **Rujutoshi** as a good bye present. She's leaving so I think she deserves something as a farewell gift, seeing as she's one of the greatest Yuusuke/Hiei writers _ever! _We all love you, Ruju-san!

Eh, I guess the title change _did_ confuse a few people... Gomen ne, sorry 'bout that.

Some of you have been asking if Hiei will become pregnant... Well, I also changed the summary, and if you want your answer, just look there. n.n; I'm glad that people are actually supporting it... I myself was hesitant about using MPREG, but I told myself: "Hell, Lynn, what else are you going to do?"

Apparently, many people think I'm evil... Bingo, you are correct!

Oh, Kativa-Chan! Thanks for the brilliant ideas. I was going to use something like that, but now that this story's going to be more focused on Yuusuke, I'll have to use something more... about him... Yeah... And thank God! Another Keiko-hater! Myah, I just _loathe_ her!

... Dragon Tamer103088, I want my cookie.

Finally... Scary, your review made no sense whatsoever, considering the fact that Yuusuke _does _love Hiei.

Alrighty, that's all that I have to say. Now, on with the story, 'cause that's what you're here to read! (Please note that there are a lot of scene-switches in this chapter... Eh heh.)

**

* * *

**

**Revenge**

**-----**

Yuusuke let out a content sigh as he finished up the last of the popcorn. He had to admit; it was one of the greatest foods ever invented. Even Hiei liked it, and he was one demon that took every opportunity to insult the ningen race.

Speaking of the little hiyoukai, Yuusuke glanced sideways to where he sat. His crimson orbs were fixated on the flashing images on the television screen, hardly ever blinking. The hanyou watched him for a minute or two before his mate spoke.

"I don't understand. How could humans think of this as frightening? It's just a tape with a chair, severed fingers, and a rather disturbing ningen on it... And then there's a pathetic child who climbs out of your stupid... contraptions to mutilate people." the Jaganshi exclaimed, his gaze narrowing in distaste.

Yuusuke laughed softly. "That's just it; things like this are creepy. Most people don't like to get scared."

Hiei turned to him, a brow raised slightly. "And you do?"

"Yep. That's exactly why we're watching this." the detective replied, settling back on the couch.

The two remained silent for a while, listening to the frantic screams coming from the television. At one point during the movie, a horse fell over the side of a boat only to be lacerated by the propeller underneath. Needless to say, it amused Hiei, and he began to chuckle darkly.

"...Stupid animal." he muttered, watching the blood as it spurted out from beneath the ship. The scene was reflected in his equally blood-red eyes, which shimmered with some kind of sick mirth.

Yuusuke shuddered, turning his gaze away from his lover. "...Don't do that. It freaks me out."

The hiyoukai looked at him blankly, his tone sarcastic. "I thought that you _liked_ to be frightened, Yuusuke."

There was a slight pause before the detective replied, his voice hesitant.

"...Not when you're the one scaring me."

.-.-.

Three weeks. It had been three weeks since he and Yuusuke had mated... Three terribly long weeks...

And it hadn't left Hiei feeling as great as he'd hoped.

Hiei groaned quietly as he stumbled back to their bedroom, his steps slow and rather uncertain. As the ningen movie had progressed, the Jaganshi found that he had started to feel increasingly sick. Yuusuke had noticed how pale he had become, and immediately sent him to bed, acting as if he was Hiei's mother, instead of his mate.

The hiyoukai shoved the door open, closing it once he had gotten inside. He began to make his way to the bed, only to force himself to run into the adjacent bathroom as he felt the sudden need to retch.

The escapade continued for several minutes, leaving Hiei with his throat burning and nose stinging with the repulsive scent. Trying to ignore it, he turned his gaze to the mirror.

A soft, nearly inaudible whimper escaped the Jaganshi as he stared at his reflection. Had he really become so pale...? He walked closer to the glass, biting his lip when he saw that every trace of color had left him, causing his crimson eyes to appear even more vibrant than before.

He let out a long sigh before turning on the faucet, allowing the water to run just long enough for him to splash it over his face. He winced despite himself; being a hiyoukai, water was always irritating. Too much of it could cause severe damage to a fire apparition, such as hypothermia or even death.

Hiei quickly shut the water off, drying himself with the towel on the counter. With another deep breath, he headed back to the main bedroom just as Yuusuke stepped through the doorway.

The hanyou instantly looked concerned. "Hiei, are you alright?"

"What do you think?" the Jaganshi muttered before slumping against the bed. His lover immediately was at his side, obviously worried.

"'Sorry I asked." Yuusuke murmured, feeling the hiyoukai's forehead as he did so. Despite the Jagan being there, he could still pick up traces of a fever. "Hiei, you're sick."

Crimson eyes narrowed. "With what?"

Yuusuke paused, thinking it over. "...The flu? I'm no doctor..."

Hiei scoffed, only to groan a second later. "I don't get _sick_, Yuusuke."

"Well, you are now. So shut up and get to bed." the detective exclaimed, chiding Hiei up onto the thick mattress. "I'll bring you something to eat later, if you're hungry."

The Jaganshi glared half-heartedly at his mate, who pulled the covers over him tightly. "This isn't necessary. I'm fine..."

Yuusuke rolled his eyes while he made his way back to the door. "Sure, sure... Whatever you say, Firefly..."

Hiei growled softly to himself, though he eventually let the sound die in turn for sleeping, allowing the bliss of unconsciousness to claim him without a second thought.

.-.-.

The hanyou frowned slightly as a soft breeze played with his raven-colored hair, which had remained in its normal state today. He inhaled deeply, taking in the many scents of the park that he was in. However, even the luscious smell of the sakura blossoms couldn't distract him from his worry.

Hiei had _never_ gotten sick before... Sure, he'd been everything from poisoned to weakened from a near-death battle, but never _sick_. Why now, all of a sudden? What could've happened to cause this...?

Yuusuke went over all of the major things that had happened to the hiyoukai in the past six months, only coming up with the following: Hiei had been bitten by some sort of parasitic demon on a mission, wounded numerous times on various cases, he had confessed to Yukina, and he and Yuusuke had mated... But that was it.

The detective was leaning towards it being caused by the bite, but that had been so long ago... Surely, it would've taken affect sooner... Perhaps one of the blades Hiei had been struck was coated in poison...

Yuusuke sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets as he continued to walk down the path. For such a beautiful afternoon, the park was oddly empty... Then again, hardly anyone ever came to this area anymore, for reasons unbeknownst to him.

A shrill ringing noise suddenly erupted through the serene moment, causing Yuusuke to let out a shout of surprise. He looked around wildly for a few seconds before realizing that the sound was coming from his communicator. Chuckling at his own stupidity, he pulled the object out, grimacing as he took in its compact mirror appearance. Maybe it was a good thing that no one was here...

The hanyou flipped it open, blinking when he saw Koenma staring back at him. Oddly enough, the demigod was in his teenage form... He only did that if a matter was serious... "Eh, yeah? What is it?"

The young ruler bit his lip nervously. "You need to come back to the temple immediately. This is important."

Yuusuke frowned. "Why? What's wrong?"

Koenma seemed hesitant for a moment, though he eventually spoke. "...It's about Hiei."

The detective's eyes widened visibly, a large amount of fear and worry making itself known to both of them when he replied. "I-I'll be right there."

.-.-.

Yuusuke arrived at the psychic's compound thirty minutes later, panting heavily. He dashed up the stairs, nearly tripping over his own feet in his frenzied state of mind. While trying to quell some of his panic, he shoved the doors open, turning down the hall that led to the living room only to stop as he locked eyes with none other than Keiko.

The hanyou growled deeply. Ever since the girl had walked in on him and Hiei and caused quite a scene, the two had been at each other's throats. "Get the hell out of my way. I don't have time for you right now."

Keiko rolled her eyes, her arms crossed. "You _never_ had time for me. Besides, what's the rush?"

"Something's happened to Hiei." Yuusuke replied, trying to dodge past her only to be blocked once more.

The girl glared darkly. "Hiei this, Hiei that! He's all you can think about now! It's disgusting!"

A snarl escaped Yuusuke, his slightly demonic fangs bared. "Just shut up and let me through, Keiko!"

An indignant cry came from the ningen as she was pushed aside. Looking as if she were about to start frothing at the mouth, she shouted after him. "I'm _going_ to get back at you, one way or another! Just you wait!"

Yuusuke barely acknowledged her words, too focused on what could've happened to his mate. In no time at all, he reached the living room, throwing the door open.

"Alright, somebody tell me what the hell's happened!" he exclaimed, his eyes narrowed angrily. Needless to say, that run-in with Keiko had, to put it simply, royally pissed him off. Upon his rather sudden entrance, the room's occupants looked up abruptly, revealing to Yuusuke that the entire 'team' had assembled, save for Hiei. (And, obviously, Keiko.)

Koenma glanced up from the blue-haired deity in his arms, having to speak over the loud sobs coming from her. "Yuusuke, thank goodness you're here. We didn't think that it would take so long."

The hanyou tried to suppress a growl, though he failed miserably. "Yeah, well, a certain bitch decided to delay me."

Kuwabara frowned from his seat on the couch beside Yukina. "Urameshi, you really shouldn't talk about her like--."

The ningen's objection was cut short by a glare from his friend. However, before a fight could start, Koenma decided to intervene. "You may want to sit down for this, Yuusuke."

The detective grumbled quietly as he took a seat in the chair beside Kurama. He crossed his arms, his agitated gaze telling the demigod to hurry up.

Koenma didn't need to be told twice. Taking a deep breath, he looked to Yuusuke pointedly.

"Hiei's pregnant."

The room fell silent, no one daring to speak as they all turned their gazes to the hanyou, waiting to see his reaction. Surely, he was be shocked into silence, or possibly even faint...

However, no one was prepared for Yuusuke to burst out laughing. The fit lasted for a minute or two before he finally calmed down. "Very funny, Koenma. No, seriously. What's wrong with Hiei?"

The young ruler bit his lip, looking at Yuusuke sympathetically. "I just told you. I didn't think that anything so drastic would result, but..."

Beside him, Kurama took a deep breath. "I told you to be _careful_, Yuusuke..."

The detective frowned in confusion, his voice shaking uncertainly. "...Wait, what? What's going on? Is that even _possible_?"

Koenma sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. "Let me explain... As all of us know, Hiei's half-Koorime, a race which is purely female. Even though Hiei's a male, he surely has a few certain... _attributes_ of the Koorime. For example, he can cry Hiroseki stones, much like Yukina... Also, he has a womb and ovary."

The demigod turned his gaze to Yuusuke. "...Did you release into him when you were mating?"

'_Shit.' _The hanyou's eyes widened as he buried his face in his hands, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. "...Yes..."

Koenma exhaled softly once more. "I thought so... In the past three weeks, Reikai's picked up traces of an unknown demonic energy from within the temple, usually around Hiei. We looked into it further, to make sure that it wasn't some sort of parasite... Instead, we found that the energy's coming from _inside_ of him, giving evidence that he's pregnant..."

Yukina raised her hand slightly, turning Koenma's attention to her. "Ano... If Oniisan is going to have a child, how would he... er... give birth? I know that the gestation period is the same nine months, but... how will he... deliver?" A light pink appeared on the Ice Maiden's features as she finished.

The ruler opened his mouth to reply, though Genkai beat him to it. "I can't say that I'm very experienced with this, but I believe that with male demons... The birthing process is the same. He'll go through labor and have contractions, but it will be the anus that dilates."

Kuwabara groaned, leaning back against the couch. "This is so wrong..."

Koenma nodded in response to the elderly psychic's explanation, choosing to ignore the ningen's comment. "Exactly. However, while this would usually be a wonderful experience, there are several... risks that this pregnancy will include, most of them life-threatening to Hiei."

The hanyou looked up sharply, his chocolate eyes fearful. When he spoke, his voice cracked noticeably. "...W-What...?"

Koenma looked at him in sympathy before continuing. "For one, Hiei could easily die from blood loss, if the delivery takes too long. The baby could become a breached birth, and we might lose both of them... And finally..."

The demigod bit his lip roughly. "Yuusuke... He's too _small_ to bare a child. Hiei might die just from that..."

Botan's wailing abruptly increased, explaining why she had been crying. Her sobs were soon joined by Yukina's, the Hiroseki stones clattering to the floor. Kuwabara put an arm around her, trying to comfort her to the best of his ability. Everyone's gazes filled with pity directed towards the detective, knowing that the news would be hundreds of times more painful for him.

Yuusuke found that he was having trouble breathing, his eyes staring blankly ahead. He inhaled shakily a few times, his hands clenching the armrests of the chair in a death-grip.

'_Why me...? Why do things like this always happen to me...! Why does everyone want revenge! Is there anything else that I haven't fucked up yet!'_

And then, without warning, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he promptly fainted.

**-----**

**Ending Notes:** Well, how was it? It was a bit longer than the last chapter... Yes... I really didn't like the last scene, but hey, I tried. It's just so hard to describe... that... Yeah. Lousy explanations, lousy ending... Oh well. It's the best I could come up with.

Leave a review and tell me what you think, if you want to. n.n I hope you all enjoyed that; I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
